roosterteethfandomcom-20200214-history
RWBY: Grimm Eclipse
|developer=Rooster Teeth Games |publisher=Rooster Teeth Games |released= *July 5, 2016 (PC) Steamhttps://store.steampowered.com/app/418340/RWBY_Grimm_Eclipse/ *October 12, 2016 (Mac) Steamhttps://steamcommunity.com/games/418340/announcements/detail/825674348246133881 *January 17, 2017 (PlayStation 4, Xbox One)https://twitter.com/RoosterTeeth/status/817521155498131456 |genre=Action |rating=ESRB: Teen |platform= *Microsoft Windows *Macintosh *PlayStation 4 *Xbox One |achievements= Base Game *1000 *16 *9 *6 *1 (31 total +1 PlayStation Trophy) JNPR DLC *120 *2 *4 (6 total) |media= }} RWBY: Grimm Eclipse is a video game developed by Rooster Teeth Games and Panic Button studios and published by Rooster Teeth. The game is based on the online animated series, RWBY by Monty Oum. Playable Characters Players can choose to play as Team RWBY (Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna or Yang Xiao Long) in the base game, through the story mode, Team JNPR (Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos and Lie Ren) can be purchased in the Team JNPR DLC. The characters have additional costumes through DLC: their pajamas from volume 1, their formal wear from volume 2, and (with the exception of Pyrrha) their redesigned clothes from volume 4. Availability The game was released on Steam on July 5, 2016 at a cost of $19.99 (£14.99) receiving positive reviews all around. The game was released early by mistake on PlayStation 4 in Australia and the U.K on December 6, 2016 at a cost of £18.99. Development Team Rooster Teeth Games * Game Director - Michael Hadwin * (Original Concept) Animator/FX - Jordan Scott * Senior Game Engineer - Casey Donnellan * Game Engineers - Jeff Chamberlain & William Vennes * Senior Game Designers - Abe Robertson * 3D Artist/Level Designer - Andy Cortez * 3D/2D Artist - Michael Washburn * Senior Producer - Andy Messner * Associate Producer - Brian Reilly Panic Button * Adam Creighton * Andy Boggs * Cody Nicewarner * Craig Galley * D. Michael Traub * Damian Turner * Dan Dunham * Jared Spears * Lonnie Fink * Samuel Holder * Seth Alsuleiman Additional Development * Senior Game Engineer - Stefan Sinclair * Audio Design - Aaron Brown (Gl33k) & Claytone Productions * UI Design - Brian Arndt * Icon Design - Kale Menges * Compatibility - Testronic Labs & Aspyr Media, Inc. * Marketing Trailer - Joel Heyman, Alec Agabon, Adam Ellis & Joshua Meehan * Launch Trailer - Hammer Creative * Localization - Dark Room Studios Voice cast * Ruby Rose - Lindsay Jones * Weiss Schnee - Kara Eberle * Blake Belladonna - Arryn Zech * Yang Xiao Long - Barbara Dunkelman * Jaune Arc - Miles Luna * Nora Valkyrie - Samantha Ireland * Pyrrha Nikos - Jen Brown * Lie Ren - Neath Oum * Professor Port - Ryan Haywood * Professor Oobleck - Joel Heyman * Professor Ozpin - Shannon McCormick * Dr. Merlot - Dave Fennoy Trivia * Achievement Hunter did a Let's Play of this game when it was still in early access, with all but Jeremy Dooley having voice roles in the show. Michael's character, Sun Wukong, isn't in the game, but due to both his marriage to Lindsay and color similarities, Michael played as Yang. ** Fittingly, Lindsay was Ruby. ** Ryan Haywood, who voices Port (the guide for the game's first two levels), played as Blake while Jeremy played as Weiss. Links * Steam Store * Grimm Eclipse Wiki References Category:Video Game Category:RWBY Category:Rooster Teeth Games